itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beric Estermont
Beric Estermont is the current Lord of Greenstone, and the first-born son of the previous Lord, Andrik Estermont. Appearance Beric shares many traits with his Baratheon cousins, namely the strong black hair characteristic of the Stags of Storm's End. With time however, the black is starting to grey, and as such his hair and trim beard display flecks and streaks of dull-silver. He stands at a slightly above average height, and is of a slender but muscular build. History Born to Lord Andrik Estermont and his wife Roslin in the seventh moon of 337AC, Beric was the first of his parents’ three children, followed by Edric and Larra before the turn of the decade. Taking the dark coal-black hair of his father and the watching observant dull-brown eyes of his mother, Beric carries many of the traits typical of the men of Estermont. It is said that many struggle to tell him and his brother Edric, separated in age by but a year, apart, something that facilitated various acts of mischief and entertainment for them while in their youth. Rulers of an island, the Lords of House Estermont have more oft than not become famed as capable and skilled sailors, Beric being no exception. Upon his sixteenth nameday, he was bequeathed a ship of his own by his father. Over the next few years it was said that every castle on the eastern coast of the Stormlands, Crownlands and the Vale had seen the lime sails of The Greenback in the distance. As is customary for the male children of the great Lords and Ladies of the Realm, Beric began training in sword, shield, lance and bow from a young age, his time split between the training yard with the then Master-At-Arms of Greenstone, Ser Godric Staedmon and the study of the Maester assigned to his Father’s seat, Maester Lenwood. As if imbued with the features of his House’s sigil, Beric, unlike many others, firmly acknowledged the importance of a strong and protective defence, learning to utilise his shield to great advantage both within the yard and upon the field of battle. Instead of the typical design used by the knights sworn to House Estermont, Beric’s shield does not feature the sigil of his House, rather it is carved and decorated in such a way that at a glance it might appear he is charging into combat wielding the shell of large turtle. Beric’s understanding of the use of defence against threats was not limited to individual protection however, as he soon developed a keen interest in the fortification and safety of his people. Commissioning and funding Maesters from the Citadel to collect information on the topic from both Westeros and beyond, Beric found himself more knowledgeable about the use of emplacements and barricades, whilst simultaneously growing to understand that the morale of his people was just as important, if not more so, than the stone and wood used to protect them. Beric is a loyal vassal of his liege Lord Baldric and his father Steffon Baratheon before him, for whom is second son is named. He is currently encamped amongst his fellow Stormlander Lords at the camp of Baldric Baratheon. Timeline 337AC (Seventh Moon) – Beric is born to Lord Andrik Estermont and his wife Roslin. 338AC (Fifth Moon) – Beric’s brother Edric is born. 339AC (Twelfth Moon) – Beric’s sister Larra is born. 345AC – Beric begins training with Ser Godric Staedmon, showing great aptitude, particularly with the use of shields both offensively and defensively. 353AC – Beric is given a ship by his father, which he names The Greenback. 360AC – Beric marries Lady Alyssa. Their first child, Carolei is born nine moons later. 363AC – Beric’s second child, Andrik, is born. 364-368AC – Following the outbreak of the War of the Seven Banners, Lord Andrik and his sons Beric and Edric follow their liege Steffon Baratheon into battle. Lord Andrik is killed in the fighting, and upon their return at four years later, Beric becomes Lord of Greenstone. 369AC – Beric’s third child, Steffon is born, named for his liege Lord. 372AC – Lanna Estermont, Beric’s fourth child is born. 373AC – Robett, Beric’s fifth child is born. 380-381AC – Beric marches from Estermont with his men to serve his Lord, Baldric Baratheon. Family Tree Supporting Characters Edric - Beric's brother - Gift: Martially Adept Daric - Second-in-Command of the Estermont fleet - Gift: Leadership Category:Stormlander Category:House Estermont Category:Estermont